


High School in '09

by ezeruh



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, Woolimz
Genre: 2009-2013 vibes, 2010s, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dance Team, F/M, Falling in love in 2009, senior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezeruh/pseuds/ezeruh
Summary: It was 2009, when songs didn't really mean anything to you and dancing wasn't a serious sport. It was just a hobby, a passion, to move to the beat and follow the rhythm. It was the year when every song made you want to fall in love, and fall in love you did.





	1. It's gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school's Christmas Party was tonight and you had the chance to perform on stage but you can't concentrate that well because of your stage fright and because of what happened yesterday with your best friend.

_YOU..._  
  
“Come on, let’s go!” your best friend said while grabbing your hand as you heard Soulja Boy say his name.  
  
It was the whole team’s cue to enter the stage, the start of your batch cheer dance team’s routine. This was your last school year, and you and your best friend made sure, as captain and co-captain of the team, that your batch would win first place in the cheer dance category. And that’s exactly what happened. The principal said that the winning team in the cheer dance category would perform the routine at the school Christmas party, minus the cheer parts of course, which is what you were doing now.  
  
As you stepped into the stage, an overwhelming feeling took over you and you started getting nervous. The lights were blinding, the crowd’s cheers were deafening, the cool air was paralyzing, performing on winter at night wasn’t really a good idea. You weren't used to performing in stages and halls, dancing for you was just a hobby, something you do in your free time or for fun. You told your best friend, just before you were all called to stand by, that you had stage fright. Performing on stage was very different from performing in the field grounds; it was terrifying.  _Ah, this is so different from when we performed it in the field,_ you thought _, our bodies were kept warm thanks to the sun, there were no blinding spotlights, and the cheers weren’t this loud._ Indeed the setting was different from when you performed the routine during intramurals. The Christmas party was being held in a large hall not allowing the cheers to escape, but instead echo. Your grip on your best friend's hand tightened and he knew something was wrong.  
  
“Hey,” he called out your name, his face emerging from the bright light as he smiled, “it’s going to be alright.” Surprisingly to you, whatever he did helped you calm down. After a few minutes of dancing, you had to exit the stage as part of the routine; right after the girls’ only dance was the boys’. As you neared the backstage, you exchanged a short handshake with your best friend, “you were great,” he said, looking back at you as he continued to enter the stage.  
  
As soon as he started dancing… well, what can you say? He shined. Even when he’s at the back of the formation he was always very noticeable. You were so proud of him, your best friend since entering high school. You worked with him in every intramurals, and improved with him as each day went by. This proud feeling was quickly overcome by something else. Something you didn’t think you’d ever feel, especially not for your best friend. At that exact moment, he looked for you and smiled when he found you. It was this joke the both of you shared. You’d tease each other, showing off charm and charisma, as if to make the other swoon, just as he did now, asking if you were starting to catch feelings for him or the other way around. Sometimes both of you played along and acted like you were into each other. But tonight you rolled your eyes. There was no point in denying the gush of emotions you felt, but you still did. To stop your mind from replaying the "moment" you had with him yesterday, at least that's what you wanted to call it, during the night of the first snow.

~

Just before the sun had completely set, when the sky was a beautiful vanilla twilight, a cold wind brush past you as you were walking home with your best friend. Not long after, you felt something cold and wet on your nose.  _What the?_ You thought to yourself as you stopped in your tracks. You touched the tip of your nose to feel nothing but your dry skin, so you just brushed it off and tried to catch up with your best friend, who didn't even notice you weren't beside him anymore. Walking faster, you feel your face get ever more dry as the cold air hit it. The air was not kind today and you had to squint your eyes just so your contact lenses won't dry as fast.  _Why do I always wear contact lenses during this season, it's gonna make me blind I swear, they might stick to my eyes and I can never get them out and I'll be blind._  You thought to yourself then quickly closed your eyes to dampen them a little bit because that's just how much you overthink. Your trail of thought was abruptly put to an end when you bumped into something, or rather, someone.   
  
"Oh sor- HEY!" It was your best friend, standing there like an idiot, maybe he realized you were lagging behind? Of course not, he quickly turned to face you, called your name in such a gentle manner it made your heart skip a beat, and showed you what was in his hand. Shocked, you looked around and gasped at what you saw.

As the sun's setting darkened the majority of the sky but leaving a perfect blending of dark indigo and lavender, with a peachy glow seated at the horizon. But that wasn't the most beautiful part of the landscape, it was what made the sky shine, what made it look like a scene out of a movie; snow. The first snow has finally come this year. It took a while, "global warming," your best friend said, is the reason why the snow was coming in late. Stupid. The both of you had always promised to spend every first snow together, which was hard because for the last three years, the first snow fell while both of you were either at home or at additional weekend classes, so that promise was never fulfilled, until now.

With excitement, he held the both of your hands. "Close your eyes." He said. You looked at him and wondered _since when was was this dork THIS good looking?_   Throughout your whole high school life, your best friend has always looked like a spoiled brat who only had an interest in collecting stamps and playing chess. Which is why at the start of senior year, you were surprised to see him completely different. His popularity soared and girls began giving him gifts and snacks. You were scared of course, that he might neglect you now that he's a star, but he didn't, he ignored all the girls, even the pretty ones, and only talked to you. Thinking about it, a feeling started within you. You knew it, when your heart became heavier and started to pound faster, when butterflies took over your stomach, and then you felt a tickling, warm, sensation all over your cheeks. You found yourself staring and unable to close your eyes to make a wish. His pale white skin glowed becoming even more pale as the snow became whiter. His jet black hair was accented as more snow began to fall. His small lips suddenly became a cherry red due to the paleness of his skin. You just wanted to stay like that, looking at him in that beautiful scenery on the night of the first snow, forever. 

It was at that moment when you finally admitted to yourself that you had a crush on your best friend. It's been quite some time since you first felt it, since that incident on halloween, but you always pushed the thoughts away, thinking it was only puberty or the gush of the moment. But you haven't really stopped thinking about him in  _that_ way since then. Now, there's just no more point in denying, the feeling was all over your body, it was true.

"That took forever." You said as soon as your best friend opened his eyes. "What did you even wish for?"

"It's a secret. If I tell you it won't come true." He replied as he put his arm on your shoulders as you both continued on your way.  _Ah, is he making my heart flutter on purpose again?_ You wondered because of how timely his actions were. It was working though. "Your face is a tomato!" He said as he held your face with his free hand. You wanted to look away, it was obvious you were blushing and you didn't want to get caught. "Why didn't you bring anything for the weather? You know it was getting cold lately, you should've expected the snow to come soon." You looked at him annoyed, slightly relieved, and made a mockery of his face, "Nye nye nye nye, nag nag nag nag. You're not my mom you know." 

"Aigoo," he said as he rubbed the top of your head, messing up your hair, "you're so stupid sometimes I have no choice but to nag you." His voice sounded annoyed, a voice he uses when he doesn't want to sound like he cares and when you "act stupid," but you know he really cares. Suddenly he took his arm off of your shoulder, "here" he said, throwing his scarf to your face.

"Wow, thanks." You rolled your eyes and put on the scarf. To your surprise he left you. He started walking away as soon as he threw the scarf at you, his hands in his pockets, sulking like a spoiled little kid. You hurried next to him and clinged to his arm. "Thanks, but aren't you going to get cold?"

"I don't get cold." Right, you guys had a joke that his heart was made of ice.

You laughed. "Not even his best friend can melt his heart of ice."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a dumbass I wouldn't have been so annoyed."

"It's not my fault I was born stupid."

"Yes it is." He said tightening the scarf he lent you around your neck. "Don't catch a cold, we have a performance tomorrow."

You gagged, he was literally trying to strangle you. "What would you do without me?" He scoffed putting his arms around your shoulders again.

You looked at him, he was all smug. His cheeks and nose started to gain a little pigment of red. You couldn't help but smile. "To be honest, I think I'd die."

"Duh. Now let's go to a coffee shop and celebrate first snow together, like we've always promised."

It was the best first snow in your entire life.

~

Your trip to memory lane was ended when the remix played Black Eyed Peas' Boom Boom Pow, in a while, you were going to enter the stage to continue with the performance. You looked at your best friend with his focus on the choreography and wondered: _How did it come to this, Hwang Yunseong?_

With a pounding heart, you entered the stage. During the whole routine you couldn't stop thinking how this feeling could ruin your friendship with Yunseong, but how it could ruin you if you suppressed and kept them to yourself. Your smile began to fade and your movements began to become smaller.  _This is the reason why I shouldn't mind it._ You said to yourself when you realized how much you've slacked in the past four eights. Then you saw him, Yunseong, giving is all to this fun choreography the both of you made, having a blast, not a care in the world. The thought of losing him as your best friend felt like it would be the end of the world.  _Geez, it's not that serious,_ you thought,  _it's just high school and puberty._  You found it unfair that you were the only one overthinking,  _stop hurting yourself_ , so you just pushed these thought to the very back of your mind and continued to enjoy the stage.

The last song you and Yunseong put in the remix was Just Dance by Lady Gaga. You both thought it was a nice reminder to just dance all your worries away, especially now in senior year, and that everything will be okay. As the stage ended with an explosive sound effect, you met eye to eye with Yunseong and smiled brightly at each other, and a warm feeling took over you;

_It's gonna be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to kudos and leave a comment!  
> [follow me on twitter @ywshsdhdjme_X1]


	2. Back to September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind a little to September, when a tiny seed was planted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update :( I lost motivation after the final ep but here I am! Hope you enjoy it!

_September 2009_

_I just don't get it._ Your arms crossed, teeth gritted, and lips pouted; you were getting impatient. You looked at how you best friend was being mobbed at the school cafeteria. Yunseong was supposed to treat you chocolate milk today, which is why he's at the counter being mobbed and not with you.  It's been like this for the past three weeks since school started and it wasn't until now that you questioned the situation.  _What did this guy do in his past life to be this lucky? He said he just slept and ate all summer but look at what that got him! I did the exact same thing and all I got were mosquito bites for boobs._  Truly it was a wonder, Yunseong never stood out from the crowd before, you'd never notice him unless you look for him, even then it would be difficult to spot him, even though Yunseong's face was very distinct, he somehow managed to look like every other boy in school. Suddenly, you were enlightened when you saw Yunseong's face emerge from the crowd. His face was so small, made even smaller by his coconut hair, but he was still so noticeable. That was it; his hair. For the past two years in high school, Yunseong had the same big ass hairstyle as all the boys; the Gu Junpyo hair. It was this Justin Bieber type of hairstyle, rocked by the legendary Lee Minho, with the bangs coming from one end of your head to the other end, wrapping your forehead. The only difference was it was permed, giving it more volume; making it bigger. _I guess they believed that the bigger the hair, the closer to heaven._  But then you realized Yunseong's had coconut hair since the start of this school year, since the first semester on March, and even then he looked like a crackhead. He didn't look as good as he did now.

As Yunseong approached, you noticed how much baby fat he lost. _That was it!_ Back then his cheeks were about to explode, but now that they're gone, his face has become a V shape and his nose bridge didn't seem to be non existent anymore. You tried to contain your laughter from your realization to look like you were mad at him as soon as he was right in front of you. When he pulled the chair in front of you, you put your right arm at the table and began tapping it with your fingers, giving Yunseong an upset look. "Come on, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said as he put a straw on your drink. He took your right hand to put the carton there and you just rolled your eyes as you took a sip on your drink. "So, intrams is coming up." He said smiling shyly. His voice was so funny to you,  _he looks so mature but his voice sounds like it's still going to crack._ "I was thinking we should start training soon so we have more time to improve and clean the routine." You nodded your head in agreement. "Are you going to join other sports?" You nodded. "Kickball?" Nod, Yunseong sighed. "Again? But we're supposed to work on the choreography together! I can't do it on my own." 

"Of course you can't." You finally finished your drink. "Just because I'm going to join another sport category doesn't mean I won't have time for cheer dance. We're going to be champions, remember?"

"Yeah, we better be, or else this will be on you." Yunseong said as the bell rang. "And if we win, it's also on me." You replied before you went your separate ways. You and Yunseong weren't classmates this year, it sucked at first but now you thought it was better that way, since your classroom won't be flocked every time before and after the bell rings. You kind of feel bad for Yunseong, he never really was the type of guy who wanted the spotlight, he was very shy and introverted when it comes to new people and strangers.

You remembered the first time you met, you were in the same class during your first year but you never really paid attention to him, nor him to you. The first time you two exchanged a couple of words was during the auditions for your batch's cheer dance team for the intramurals, the simple "good job," "thanks." Back then he wasn't there to audition, but was one out of two to screen the auditions. He joined the school's dance troupe, and according to the rules members of this club weren't allowed to join the cheer dance category, they were only allowed to help choreograph for the team. The auditions went well, and training began, so did your friendship.

~

_September 2007_

You knew to yourself you weren't the best dancer in the bunch but you were willing to improve. The choreography for the dance wasn't that hard, but the routine for the cheer left your whole body aching each day. Due to the small population of your batch's cheer dance team, everyone had to participate in the passes, the pyramids, the jumps, and everything else. You just wanted to dance, you didn't think you'd had to go through body conditioning, and worse, you, specifically, had to stay a little longer just to get more flexible.

"Damn it. I'm gonna die before intrams." You grunted as you dropped from your toe reach stretch. It was your seventh day to do extra conditioning, two weeks of training, and you just wanted to stay on the grass and fall asleep there.

"That's not gonna make you more flexible." A small voiced boy said. "Get up you have to do lunges." It was Yunseong, he's been the one in charge of making sure you do your homework since you were classmates. At first it was really awkward, whenever he ordered you around he'd immediately apologize, and you'd follow without question. But as time went by you both got the hang of each other, your conversations were no longer contained during dance practice anymore, which made the both of you feel comfortable with each other.

"But none of the others have to do it! This is so unfair."

"Come on." Yunseong said as he pulled you up. "Life's unfair." You rolled your eyes as he was able to put you on your feet, it was humid today, the peak of fall season, and it didn't help better your mood. You were just really not into this today, everything was sticky, your body felt heavy, and as you positioned yourself to do your lunges, you felt it, the worst of them all; the monthly reminder that you're not pregnant.

"Yunseong, I-I can't do it."

"What are you talking about? You did it last time!"

"No it's-"

"You're not getting away from this."

"But-"

"No excuses."

"I have to-"

"Look, I know your body is aching, but that's the price to pay if you wan-"

"My period just came out and it's not stopping anytime soon, so unless you want the field to be soaked in my blood, which by the way is in your hands, I suggest you let me go to the comfort room." 

Yunseong was speechless, his mouth was agape. He was looking at you but he quickly turned his gaze towards the grass, as if to check if your blood has indeed spilled. Slowly he nodded his head, signalling you could be excused, his Gu Junpyo hair bouncing as his face turned cherry red. You were quite embarrassed as well. It wasn't like you and Yunseong were very tight for you to disclose such personal information. You thanked him silently and timidly ran away, so that the flow wouldn't be too harsh. 

When you got back, Yunseong allowed you not to attend training only until "no more blood was coming out of you," quite awkwardly, which means you could finally go home. It was an awkward walk together on the way to the school gate, and as the atmosphere wasn't bad enough, things just got more awkward.

"Uhm, here, tie this around your waist." Yunseong said as he handed you his sweater. He couldn't look you in the eye and his face was a faded red.

"Oh, haha, no need. I'm not cold." You said, holding your neck.

"No just take it." Yunseong shoved his blazer at you, and you sensed he was going to run away immediately after so you grabbed his wrists and shoved it back at him. "I don't want it, and I don't need it." You were completely baffled as to why Yunseong was acting this way.  _What's his problem? Did he start to like me after i told him about my period? How immature._ It was a really immature scene, the both of you looked like kids fighting over a blazer, but Yunseong suddenly, with all his strength, pulled you towards him, so close you almost kissed. It made the tug of war stop and made you freeze. Then slowly Yunseong leaned towards your ear and whispered; "You have a stain." You pulled back, face all red from embarrassment because one, your stain, and two, because you thought this guy had a crush on you. Feeler much. "W-What?" That was all you could say. You weren't able to detect the stain when you want to the comfort room because your leggings were black, so it wasn't evident. But your shirt was white, and it was big enough to cover your whole butt, so when you sit down, well the stain would've leaked until there. 

"Just-" Yunseong threw his blazer at you and walked away. He seemed so cool to you, but you were afraid this encounter would make things awkward for the both of you to stay friends. But that wasn't the case. The next day Yunseong greeted you with an "I saved your life so you have to repay me" when you entered the room. You just laughed at him, still embarrassed, and went to your seat. A few minutes later a note was passed to you, folded four times, it read "I'm serious -HYS" in green gel ink, so you replied on the same paper, asking what he wanted, and passed it to him. He asked for strawberry milk in return, so you bought him one during lunch time.

"Thanks for saving my life," you said while handing him his milk, "and sorry the T.M.I." Yunseong laughed shyly and he tried to cover his face, but his features were very distinct; his cheekbones started to show, his eyes looked away, and his small hands. He was really a shy kid and you were glad he considers you as someone he's comfortable with and you knew, after that incident, you'll be comfortable with him too.

~

You found yourself deep in thought during this class, you knew you had to stop but you didn't want to. It was bittersweet remembering the last years. How everything was simple and everyone was innocent, not a clue in the world, just some kids having fun. You looked at the hallway and saw the banners each year put up for intrams, it was indeed fast approaching, not only that but your entire high school was ending in February. The first semester went by like a spit ball and now it's intrams season again. You hate to admit it but it was your favorite in the whole school year, because it was the season you became friends with Yunseong, and you bet he feels the same way.

Yunseong wasn't originally part of the team due to his involvement with the school's dance club, but he surprised you in your second year intrams season. You weren't supposed to join the team that year because you thought you wanted to try a different sport, kickball, but when you told this to Yunseong, he got all pouty and said he quit the dance club to join the team, when you asked why, he said it would be fun to dance with you. It was cheesy even then, and to this day you tease him about it. 

Classes ended and you concluded your thoughts with "another day has gone." You were assigned as cleaners for the week together with your seatmate Koo Jungmo. While the two of you get on with your work, Yunseong waits for you in the hallway. "What do you think about the sudden popularity of Yunseong?" You asked Jungmo, he too was popular, one of the most, especially among the seniors when you were in first year. He was good looking indeed, but if you stare at him too long, he starts looking like a lizard, or a snapping turtle, and he acts like an old person, which was so funny to you. "Who?" He replied. "Yunseong. Hwang Yunseong. He was our classmate in first year and you were classmates last year. You know the chubby kid." You explained, but Jungmo only looked at you, then at the chalkboard erasers, then at you again.  _Is he for real?_ You thought. _Jungmo? Has no idea who I'm were talking about?_   You gave him a judging look and rolled your eyes, then went back to smacking two erasers together. 

After you both finished cleaning the room you went straight to Yunseong, who acted like he waited for an hour, and Jungmo just... vanished. You wanted to show Yunseong to him, you thought it would trigger a memory or something but he was just gone.  _Unbelievable._ "That took a while." Yunseong complained after seeing you zoned out. "C'mon let's start the routine." He dragged you, and you let him, you made sure he heard every groan you made. Yunseong was a great dancer and you can't keep up with his energy sometimes. He's really good at practicing, and you're good at, well, not practicing. "C'mon, we're seniors now, it's not the field for us anymore, not the courtyard. We get to practice at the gym!" He was so excited, like a child. The way he talked about it, you saw how much he was so passionate about dancing. You wish he never left the dance club, especially so he wouldn't be able to drag you like this. 

When you got to the gym, your batch's team for relay was there on the stage. Your team was to practice on the court since it was bigger. Yunseong immediately brought out the C.D. in which you burned the mix you both made during the semester break. "I'll just borrow a stereo, start warming up." You sighed heavily. You loved dancing but not choreographing. It was so hard for you to come up with moves and formation, not to mention the levels and dynamics. You looked around and watched the relay team. You always wondered how relay players practice,  _what do they practice? Throwing shoes?_   After watching them for a few minutes you find out they were training themselves to do whatever it is they did faster.  _Amazing._ You thought. You went up to them and greeted them. One of the bunch was an old friend of yours, Kim Chaewon. You had the same tutor back in elementary school, and you were amazed at how much she grew, prettily, to be exact. She was skinny and had a pretty face, she looked calm and composed all the time, and she had very expressive eyes. She was also popular in your school but you never noticed her, well in your opinion, at first glance you wouldn't notice anything, but looking at her now... Wow. 

"So, you have ay idea what they might make you do this year?" You asked her.

"Well we heard a rumor we'd be dunking our heads in water this year." Chaewon laughed. She was so pristine, but she always was. Still, that glow up though. You couldn't stop staring at her. 

"Well," you tried to think of something to say but you were just left speechless by her aura, "g-good luck."  _Way to go._

"Hey!" A familiar voice echoed. You immediately rolled your eyes as soon as you heard it.  _Give me a break, I don't want to do this yet._ You were really exhausted, it wasn't just an exaggeration. You had training for kick ball yesterday and let's just say you weren't in the best shape. Puberty isn't treating you as well as it did Yunseong or Chaewon. "I told you not to move!" Yunseong said as he approached you.

"No you didn't." He really didn't. You noticed the girls from the Relay team blush and whisper among themselves when Yunseong got closer and you saw Yunseong get shy. You made a face at Yunseong and brought it closer to his face. He was pissed and it was hilarious, well only until he smacked your face so hard you almost fell over. The girls giggled and Yunseong chuckled. "Sorry about that ladies," you said, "this boy right here, he may seem like a flower boy, but he's really evil." Another smack. You rubbed your head and told them to introduce each other, and you noticed that Yunseong got super extra shy when Kim Chaewon was introducing herself. Again you made another face,  _so it's her huh._ You didn't question it, Chaewon was screamed elegance and she was so pretty! Even you blushed when you saw her a while ago. Now that you thought about it, her and Yunseong had quite similar vibes; big eyes, innocent face, timid, and, well, pretty. 

When you and Yunseong got back to your spot to start choreographing, you asked Yunseong if he liked Chaewon, of course in a teasing way, which earned you another smack in the head but it was obvious he got all shy with the question. "Well?" You asked insistingly, his face bashful. There was no hiding his expressions but you still wanted the answer to come from his mouth. "I just think she's pretty, I can't say I like her though, I don't know her that much yet." 

"Well do you wanna get closer to her?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not! I can help you!"

"It's none of your business. Now get back to warm up!" You rolled your eyes and sighed.

When Yunseong finally called it a day at around 8pm and you were so exhausted you thought your legs would give up soon and you wouldn't be able to bike home, Yunseong said you were overreacting and a pain in the ass but you just kept groaning and not saying a word it was obvious Yunseong didn't want to have any of your drama. He ended up biking home with you and treating you some tteokbokki and fish cakes thanks to your persistence of not talking and acting like Yunseong overworked you, he didn't feel guilty that's for sure, but he just wanted you to shut up and stop being dramatic. You still didn't utter a single word while eating and maybe Yunseong felt uneasy because he wasn't used to you being quiet, but he wasn't the type to talk first, which is why you were surprised when he started mumbling. "I just don't want it to be forced." You barely heard what he said since he was chewing when he talked, actually whispered, and his head was down. "Hm?" You asked leaning your head towards him so you can see his eyes. You always did this whenever Yunseong murmured to remind him to speak properly, so he looked up and swallowed. "I mean I don't want to be set up, if I'm going to get to know her I want it to happen naturally, I don't want to be pushed to talk to her or her to me just because I find her pretty." You smiled, Yunseong seemed mature. He had a point, it was like you were setting them up and that seemed unnatural, you apologized to Yunseong for pushing it too much. "No worries, I appreciate your concern but I'm not really in a rush to get married." Both of you laughed and you looked at him with a caring gaze and asked him if he didn't want to at least get a girlfriend, he looked up at the clear and starless night sky before answering. "I'm not desperate." He seemed to be searching for something and so you turned your gaze from him to the sky. Not a star in the sky due to the city lights of the night, it was as if the stars were in the buildings. Even so, a little light shined just faintly and then Yunseong turned his eyes to you. You felt his gaze and you looked back at him, and again he seemed to be searching and then he suddenly locked eyes with you. "That time will come naturally." His pupils were dilated, pitch black, which emphasized the light reflecting in them. His eyes were as if it was the clear night sky, with a single star that shined.For a second you felt yourself blush, you thought if he was talking about you. The way he looked at you made you feel like he was completely mesmerized by what he was looking at, your face, and his gaze made your heart and stomach feel a certain way. He looked so handsome, his eyes glowed with passion, like he was in love with you. _Could it be?_ You asked yourself as you felt more and more hypnotized by his eyes. When you tried to imagine Yunseong liking you, you realized there was no chance since you never saw him get flustered with you the way he did with Chaewon, now that's how you know someone's captured his heart, so you quickly erased the idea from your head. "Besides," he continued, "I really don't care." 

 _And here I thought he's become a matured adult._  Deep inside you felt stupid, here you were thinking Hwang fucking Yunseong was a romantic, a guy who was sensitive. You swore to never again be fooled by this dumbass. You smacked his head out of frustration and Yunseong cried in pain. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. "For being stupid and insensitive!" You replied. Yunseong really didn't get it. He's still quite naive when it came to intimate topics like love. He thinks the love you feel for another person is the same love you feel for dancing or strawberry shake. In your head you were apologizing to Chaewon for trying to hook her up with a dumbass like Yunseong. 

~

Laying down in bed, you received a text from Yunseong reminding you of tomorrow's official start of training with the rest of the team, you told him you're gonna be late since you also had training for kickball. Of course he allowed it but of course not without a heck lot of nags and complaints. But after all that, he cheered on you and said you'll do great in both teams and wished you good luck on training before he said goodnight. As you put your blackberry away you couldn't help but feel grateful for and to Yunseong. He helped you gain confidence in dancing. He always supported you and cheered on you even if you couldn't do it for yourself. He was indeed your best friend and you couldn't ask for anyone else to be your best friend. As you lied in bed, you wondered about what you felt a while ago. _If Yunseong happened to catch feelings, what would I do?_ You asked yourself and got flustered at the thought.  _Can I really see Yunseong that way?_ Just imagining Yunseong as a boyfriend made you laugh, but as you thought about it, he was a good support, he protects you, he treats you food, he's kind and thoughtful, and he's good looking.  _Maybe Yunseong can be a good boyfriend._ You blushed.  _Ah_ _what am I saying, it would be awkward, besides, he likes pretty girls like Chaewon, and he's my best friend for goodness sake!_ You shaked your head to remove any thoughts about Yunseong that would make you like him romantically.

You slept as soon as you were sure the weird thoughts stopped. That night planted a seed, which you'll deny even to yourself, it was a small seed, but it was there, and it will grow.

You had the tiniest crush on Hwang Yunseong.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> Hello this is my first time writing and posting. Hopefully I make more fics!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please don't forget to kudos and leave a comment!  
> [follow me on twitter @ywshsdhdjme_X1]
> 
> Next chapter soon!


End file.
